Sonic Tales: Cream's New Teacher
by NightSlayer344
Summary: One day Cream accidentally sends her teacher to a mental institution, after asking her teacher about the Apollo 11 moon landing. It's up to Tails to teach her and her classmates by becoming their teacher for the day. Let's see what happens as Tails faces the daily life of a teacher. The twelve entry of Sonic Tales.


Some Elementary School

Twas a bright and sunny Friday at Cream's elementary school. Six year old Cream the Rabbit was sitting on her desk in her first grade class, happily drawing a picture of "Macho Man" Randy Savage wrestling a human size Slim Jim in the ring for her mother, knowing how much her mother is a fan of Randy Savage.

"Mom is gonna love this picture that I drew for her! She even might put it on the fridge!" Cream said happily, looking at her drawing. Cream, alongside Charmy is one of Sonic's youngest friends that he has.

Cream is a very sweet young girl who wouldn't even hurt fly if she wanted to. She can also use her rabbit ears to fly in the sky much like Tails' two tails and she and Charmy both go to the same elementary school and are both in first grade, but Charmy goes to a different classroom with a different teacher teaching him.

Cream's teacher is a human male called Mr. Teacherson,(Yes that's his name.) who is a tall man wearing khaki pants with his blue sweater tucked in and has a bushy mustache. Mr. Teacherson just looks like the typical teacher you expect that you see in those cartoons or movies. Mr. Teacherson was coming into his classroom with a tv getting ready to teach today's subject to his students.

"Okay class, today we'll be looking at the proudest moment in american history; the Apollo 11 moon landing." Mr. Teacherson said to Cream's first grade class, while turning on the class' tv showing footage of the Apollo 11 moon landing.

"Here we can see Neil Armstrong taking that historic step and becoming the first man to walk on the moon." Mr. Teacherson said pointing at the tv screen. Cream then raised her hand which got her teacher's attention. "Yes Cream?" The Teacher said looking at the six year old rabbit.

"Who shot that?" Cream asked wondering who shot the footage of Neil Armstrong on the moon. "What?" Mr. Teacherson asked in confusion. "Who shot that footage?" Cream asked. "What do you mean?" The teacher wondering what Cream was getting at. "Well if Neil Armstrong was the first man on the moon, then who's holding the camera?" Cream asked, letting out her curiosity.

Cream's teacher was about to answer her until he looked down blankly on the ground for a few seconds and then faced the tv showing the footage with a blank face and then faced back to the ground wondering.

"Well I…" The teacher stopped talking and faced the tv again crossing his arms with a thinking face on him. "Who's out there with the camera?" Cream asked again, looking at everyone while shrugging at them.

"No no no...I know what you're asking Cream...I'm just...huh?" Mr. Teacherson stopped speaking when he looked back at the footage of the moon landing.

"It could have been a tripod or...no that's not …" Mr. Teacherson said to himself, trying to come up with an answer as everyone in the class stood quiet. "Hold on." Mr Teacherson said walking out his classroom leaving his students alone.

Moments later

The school bell rang with a bunch of kids rushing out the doors, happy that the weekday of school is over and the weekend is here. "YES! FREEDOM!" Charmy shouted happily flying out the doors of the school, flying to his friend Espio who was waiting outside of the school to pick him up and take him back to their headquarters where Vector is and Mighty and Ray, who the two recently returned from one of the previous adventures that Sonic had. Cream's mother Vanilla was waiting for her daughter in the parking lot of the school in her yellow SUV.

Vanilla, alongside Cream's chao Cheese, where the two are happily head banging to the song 'Back in Black' by 'AC/DC' that was playing on the radio, while waiting for her daughter Cream to come to the SUV. Cream was the last student to walk out from the doors of her school looking down at the ground, sad about something as she headed towards her mother's yellow SUV.

"Ah shot, she's coming!" Vanilla said as she caught a glimpse of her daughter coming towards the SUV. She immediately stopped head banging to the music and turned down the volume with Cheese who also stopped head banging, when he saw his young rabbit friend coming towards them. As soon as Cream enter the van, Vanilla then started the engine of the car and started making their way back home.

"So dear how was school today? Is there anything new you learned in class?" Vanilla asked her daughter. Cream kept quiet as she looked out of the window of the car to see the annoying fangirl Amy Rose hanging on a tree branch on the roadside, trying to keep herself safe from a pack of fangirl hating wolves trying to eat her, which Cream completely ignored and sighed as she looked down to the ground in sadness about today.

"Did something bad happened today at school dear?" Vanilla asked, seeing her daughter's sad emotion, also completely ignoring to what's happening to the annoying pink hedgehog on the roadside. "Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese said trying to comfort Cream by patting her shoulder.

"It's just today, I asked a question and it made Mr. Teacherson go crazy and they sent him to a mental institution." Cream said. "Oh Cream that's the sixth teacher this month that you made go crazy with your questions." Vanilla said making Cream feel a ashame of herself.

"Don't be so sad Cream, you're just a little curious girl who wants to know some answer." Vanilla said trying to cheer her daughter up. "Maybe with your big curiosity, you can become president some day." Vanilla said with a soft smile.

"Really!? I can become president!?" Cream shouted happily. "Sure, you can become the first rabbit lady of the White House." Vanilla said trying to picture her daughter as the president.

"So who's gonna be teaching you next week Cream?" Vanilla asked. "So far the school haven't found a teacher for my class. If they don't find a temporary teacher for the time being, then I won't be in school for a while and I love school, I don't want to miss out on any of it." Cream said.

"It's good to hear that you love being in school Cream, unlike most kids now a days." Vanilla said keeping her eyes on the road.

As Vanilla kept on driving, she spotted Sonic, Tails and Honey hanging out together with Sonic and Honey talking while watching Tails fixing up the Tornado on the roadside. Vanilla then smiled as she thought of an idea looking at the eight year old yellow fox.

"So your school is looking for a temporary teacher for your class right?" Vanilla asked her daughter. "Yeah." Cream responded back to her mother. "Well it looks like I found the guy who can do the job." Vanilla said, rubbing her chin. "Oh by the way mom, I drew this drawing for you." Cream said getting out the drawing of "Macho Man" Randy Savage out of her backpack.

Vanilla took a glimpse of it, only to have a smile on her face. "This is great dear, I'm putting this on the fridge when we get back home." Vanilla said. "YAY!" Cream shouted happily as she, Cheese and her mother continued their way back home.

Hours later at Tails' place

We see our heroes Sonic, Honey and Tails at the yellow fox's home, in his living room enjoying their time playing a WWE wrestling game on a gaming console. At the moment of the game, they were picking their favorite wrestlers to use for the ladder match they were going to have.

"There's no possible way you can beat me you guys, not when I play as Ric Flair, who has over 800 years of experience of wrestling in the ring." Tails said picking and making fun of Ric Flair's age causing Sonic and Honey to laugh.

"You know we talk a lot smack about Ric Flair like how he fought the 'Mummies Alive' and such." Sonic added in, making Honey and Tails to laugh harder.

"I like to think that Ric Flair's organs are in jars somewhere and he works independently without them because he's able to do it because of how tough he is and his hair so blonde." Honey said laughing, looking at Ric Flair's character model in the game.

Three of them laugh their butts off from Honey's statement about Ric Flair, when suddenly there was a knock on the door causing them to stop laughing. "I'll get that." Tails said happily, getting up from his sofa walking up to his door. "If its not the pizza man, tell them to go away!" Honey shouted.

Tails open his door of his house to find Vanilla there, catching the yellow fox by surprise. "Oh hey Vanilla what can I do for you today?" Tails asked politely to the mid age rabbit.

"Who's at the door, Tails!?" Sonic shouted from the living room. "It's Vanilla!" Tails shouted back. "Tell them no thanks, I don't any of vanilla ice cream at the moment." Sonic shouted. Tails face palm hearing this causing Vanilla to chuckle from what she was hearing.

"No, I mean it's Cream's mother Vanilla who is at my door!" Tails shouted back again. "Oh, well I feel embarrassed. Carry on!" Sonic shouted. "Sorry about that Vanilla, please come right in." Tails said letting the rabbit in his house.

"No need to be sorry Tails." Vanilla said as she walked to the living room where Sonic and Honey were at playing a ladder match with Sonic playing as The Rock and Honey playing as Stone Cold Steve Austin (Honey's favorite wrestler by the way.).

Both Sonic and Honey stopped playing by pausing the game as Vanilla and Tails came into the living room with Tails sitting between Sonic and Honey on his couch, while Vanilla sat in a separate chair on her own, facing the three.

"Hey Vanilla." Sonic and Honey greeted the mid age rabbit. "Hello Sonic and Honey." Vanilla greeted back. "So why is that you're here?" Tails asked politely, wanting to know why she's here at his house.

"Tails I need you do something, if you don't mind." Vanilla said. "Sure, what is it?" Tails asked happily. "You see, Cream's school is looking for a temporary teacher for her class." Vanilla paused a few seconds.

"I was hoping you can fill in the spot for the day, until they can find a permanent teacher." Vanilla explained. Tails was shocked hearing this and so was Sonic and Honey as they looked at each other. "Umm...okay, but why me though?" Tails asked, scratching his head.

"You're a very smart boy Tails, and I know you would fit the job well, beside it would only be a day." Vanilla said. Tails then had a boosting smile hearing this. "Well I don't like to brag, but I am smarter than the average college professor." Tails said with a cocky smile making Sonic and Honey roll their eyes.

"So would you consider it then?" Vanilla asked. "Yes, I will be more than happy to teach Cream and her classmates." Tails said happily. "Wonderful I'll go inform the school that you be teaching the class, thanks Tails." Vanilla said getting, shaking the young fox's hand and wave goodbye to Sonic and Honey and left the house.

Tails then faced both Sonic and Honey with a boosting smile on him. "You hear that guys, I'm going to be a teacher." Tails said proudly. "You as teacher?" Honey mocked "That's little funny to image considering that your only eight years old." Honey stating the fox's age.

"She's has a point you know, it gonna be pretty weird." Sonic added in. "Oh come on you guys, I can be the best teacher for all we know. Beside I love teaching new things to other people just like how I taught Marine to build a computer from scratch." Tails said remembering the time he taught his raccoon friend Marine to build a computer made out of scratch, while he grabbed the controller and joined his friends on the game as Sonic and Honey just shrugged at each other seeing that Tails wasn't nervous being a teacher.

Sonic then snicker when he thought of something funny, "Maybe you can teach Cream and her classmates some ancient history about how Ric Flair used to live with the Ancient Incas." Sonic said, making Honey and Tails to burst out laughing. "WOOOOO!" The three of them shouted mimicking Ric Flair's Woo shout as they continued to laugh and play their game together.

Some Elementary School(Yes, that's the name of the school)

It's Monday morning at Some Elementary School and Cream's classmate were looking sad and tired that weekend is over and that they wait another five long days for the weekend to come back, Cream however seem happy as she was drawing a picture of The Nature Boy 'Ric Flair fighting a mummy in a wrestling ring that was in the middle of Egypt. Cream's class was going to starts in a few minutes with everyone in the class wondering who is going to be their teacher for the day.

The school bell rang as their school principal; Ms. McButter, a mid age woman in a suit who had her blonde hair in a bun, coming into their class with a blank and emotionless face. "Okay kids settle down." Ms. McButter said blankly to the class.

"As you all know, Mr. Teacherson couldn't make it to teach you today." Ms. McButter said making everyone look at Cream, who couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she blushed.

"So instead of Mr. Teacherson teaching you today. I like introduce to all of you to your substitute teacher; Miley Powder" Ms. McButter said mispronouncing the name as Tails came into the room wearing just a red necktie and a briefcase in one of his hand trying to look formal.

"Actually its Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails said trying to correct Ms. McButter who looked at the young fox with her blank face.

"Whatever." Ms. McButter said blankly to the young fox. Cream was shock to see her friend as the teacher of her class as her eyes widen. "Tails!" Cream shouted.

"Hello class I'm very excited to be teaching you today." Tails said happily smiling at his students as he was going to his teacher desk and began organizing the worksheets excitedly. "Well Tails, you seem every excited about teaching." Ms. McButter said crossing her arms together, giving Tails a strict look.

"Yes ma'am." Tails happily responded. "I'll be at The Teacher's Lounge if you need me." Ms. McButter said making her way to the exit until she stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at the young fox.

"Don't need me." Ms. McButter said coldly to the young fox. As she reached the exit she encounter Sonic, who was holding a fake human skeleton display in his arms.

"Hey I'm just bringing Tails some more teaching stuff and-" "Whatever." Ms. McButter said interrupting Sonic as she left the class. "So Tails, where do you want the dead guy at." Sonic said happily coming towards Tails with the fake human skeleton.

"GASP!" all the kids gasp hearing what Sonic thinking that the skeleton that the hedgehog was holding was real. "It's not a real skeleton!" Tails said, trying to calm down his class as he then looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Just put it anywhere." Tails said to Sonic. "Okay." Sonic said just dropping the human skeleton on the floor, making Tails facepalm from the hedgehog's action as he left the classroom whistling, leaving Tails alone with the class. "Good morning class, my name is Mr. Tails." Tails said introducing himself. "Now before start, do any of you have questions about me?" Tails asked. One of the students raised their hand.

"Yes umm….Trevor." Tails said seeing the Trevor's name tag on his desk. "Why aren't you and Sonic in high school or something?" Trevor asked. "Why do you ask?" Tails asked back. "Well you guys are young, shouldn't you guys be in school or something?" Trevor asked again. Tails laughed hearing this.

"Hahaha good question, you see the Author hates stories of me, Sonic and our friends going to high school because of how overuse and stupid that they are and only likes the idea of only Cream and Charmy going to elementary school because they're six years old and the Author prefers us to go fun adventures and to have some fun times with our friends." Tails explained happily.

"Oh!" everyone in the class 'oh' understanding why they ain't in school. "That makes sense." one the students said happily to another.

"The Author especially hates high school stories, where they tried to ship together a lot of couples together just to keep people interested, yet some people seem to be suckers for them and just copy the plotlines from "The Breakfast Club," "Pretty in Pink" and even "Saint Elmo's Fire" for that matter." Sonic said mocking, sticking his head out of the door of the classroom, who hasn't left the school yet.

"Oh no, I don't have a date and the proms the tomorrow!" Sonic kept on mocking those overuse high school stories, with the whole class laughing at his jokes.

"I also hates those as well, I mean where's the fun adventures that I crave and love so much." Sonic said. "Sonic? What are you still doing here? I thought you left?" Tails asked looking at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm just waiting for Honey to come back from Charmy's show and tell that he is having in his classroom right now." Sonic said, smiling. Hearing this made Tails curious, wanting to see what Honey can possibly do for show and tell for Charmy's class.

"Pardon me a moment class." Tails said, exiting the class and went across the hallway from where his class was at and looked over the window to see the yellow cat and bee, standing in front of the classroom.

"Guys, for show and tell I like to introduce to you all to my friend; Honey the Cat." Charmy said introducing the yellow cat to the class. "Hey everyone it's nice to meet you." Honey waving hello to Charmy's class.

"Hello Honey." The first grade class said together. "I love your outfit!" one of the girls in the class said to Honey, admiring the red outfit that Honey usually wears. "Thanks." Honey said to the girl.

"Honey here is a great fighter and she's very strong. She can even break these ten cinder blocks with one finger." Charmy said pointing to stack of cinder blocks that was in the middle of the classroom. The kids and Charmy's teacher seemed amazed and hyped.

"Oh yeah prove it." one of the kids said, unconvinced that Honey can't actually do what Charmy said she could do. "Honey would you kindly show him." Charmy said as Honey smiled and nodded. Honey then broke the ten cinder blocks with one finger, leaving in the classroom speechless as well as Charmy's male teacher.

"YEAH!" the class cheered and chanted Honey's name as they all got hype. "I wanna be like her when I grow up!" said the same girl who was admiring Honey's outfit a bit earlier. They were all so hyped that even the teacher took off his shirt and started spinning it around the air, cheering for the yellow cat as he was really hype about the yellow cat's action.

"Yee-Ha! Charmy you win this week's show and tell." Charmy's teacher said to the bee as still kept on spinning his shirt in the air. "Yes!" Charmy said as he and Honey gave each other a high five.

Tails and Sonic, who watch the whole thing from the class window were shocked from the scene that they were watching in front of them. "I think I'll be going back to my class and teach." Tails said as he quickly went back to his class and Sonic staying behind waiting for Honey to come out so they can go back to his place and play some "Battletoads" together.

When Tails came back to the classroom, one of the students came up to him with a worried face. "Yes is something a matter?" Tails asked his student.

"Kevin is eating glue!" the young student said pointing at the kid Kevin who had a bottle of glue in his hand. Tails quickly rushed over to Kevin and took the bottle of glue away from him. "Your not suppose to eat glue!" Tails said, as Kevin just shrugged at the fox.

Tails walked behind to his teacher desk and threw the bottle of glue in the trash. Tails sighed and looked at the clock to see that it has only been 10 minutes of class since it started. "This is gonna be a long day." Tails said to himself.

Soon the hours pass before lunch time came. Tails read aloud to his class 'The Trumpet of the Swan' with Cream really liking it from what she heard so far in the book.

Tails had to stop some brothers named Bimmy and Jimmy fighting over a girl that they like named Marian and accidentally punched Tails in the face. Kevin was secretly still eating some glue until Tails caught him and send in the corner of the room with a dunce cap on his head.

Tails taught Cream some math, but she was having a hard time as she couldn't figure out what '0+0' is, which made Cream to sweat and panic and ran away from the classroom until she came back with Ms. McButter carrying her by the collar of her dress putting her back in her class seat.

They also learned some science as they Tails used the fake human skeleton that Sonic brought him, identify the most memorable parts of the bones like the funny bone. Tails also gave out Looney Toons stickers to those who did a great on their worksheets with Cream getting a Bugs Bunny sticker.

"And that kids is how you reverse the polarity of the neutron flow." Tails said writing the formula on the class chalkboard. Tails looked at the clock to see that it was time for lunch as the school bell ranged making everyone in his class cheer and run out the room.

"Remember kids without math, we are cavemen eating mud!" Tails shouted at his students watching them run out of the class. Cream stayed behind a bit to talk to her fox friend. "Tails, I glad that you're my teacher. That book you read to us is really good and wonderful." Cream said happily.

"Glad you like it Cream, I read that back when I was about your age, so I figure I would read it to everyone here." Tails said patting Cream on her head. "Also sorry about Bimmy accidentally punching your face. He and his brother Jimmy always fight over for Marian's affection, which sometimes can get out of hand." Cream stated.

"I can see that." Tails said rubbing the spot that Bimmy hit him. "Also, thanks to you I now know that 0+0 equals 'Scott Steiner'." Cream said happily.

Tails looked at Cream with his one his eyes twitching from her answer and wanted to facepalm himself really hard, but he didn't do it because he would hurt Cream's feeling of accomplishment.

Tails took a deep breath and smiled at the young rabbit and shrugged. "Close enough, now go out to eat some lunch and have fun with your friends." Tails said happily to his rabbit friend.

"Okay! Thanks again!" Cream said flying away to the door with her long bunny ears. As Tails watched his young rabbit friend leave the room completely, he picked up his briefcase and open it and pulled something out of it as he looked at a picture. "Oh Bill you're the only one that understands me." Tails said looking at a picture of Bill Nye the Science Guy smiling.

Lunch came and Cream was outside hanging out with some friends she made in the school, sitting on a lunch table eating a slice of carrot cake that her mother made her and later on played some hot scotch with her friends in the playgrounds.

Charmy had his lunch which was poorly made by Vector as the green crocodile couldn't make a proper sandwich with the sandwich actually having sand in it and as well with a witch hat.

The six year old bee was then at the soccer field playing with some boys that he's friends with, talking about Pokemon and monster trucks. Tails is inside the school, outside of a door he thought he would never see what's inside of in his entire fox life.

"The Teacher's Lounge." Tails said reading the name that was on the door. The yellow fox swallowed his saliva and tighten up his necktie, slowly reaching the doorknob with his hand shaking and his legs trembling.

Tails slowly turned the knob and and made his way slowly, only have a surprise reaction from what he saw. "What the?" Tails said. What he saw was Ms. McButter riding a mechanical bull with the other teachers of the school around her cheering her on.

"YEE-HA!" she shouted like a cowgirl. This really shocked Tails, seeing that the whole time he seen Ms. McButter as an emotionless cruel teacher. The room was dark, but there was some party lights hitting the disco ball that is hanging in the center of the room reflecting the lights.

There was also a DJ playing some music making the party to keep going on. Tails walked in looking at the rest of the decor and food that are on the table on the far left of the room.

Tails then bumps into one of the teachers causing him to look at down at the young fox. "Hey!" said The teacher to him. "Aren't you too young to be a teacher?" The teacher asked as there was a long pause between them. Tails responded; "Yes, yes I am." with a another long pause happening.

"Well okay then carry on." The teacher said walking away happily. Ms, McButter fell off the mechanical bull and fell into a kiddie pool splashing water that hit Tails, making his yellow fur and necktie soaking wet.

"Oh come on! I just bought this necktie yesterday!" Tails said, gripping out the water from his necktie. "Oh Tails I didn't see you there, sorry about that." Ms. McButter said grabbing a towel, drying her face.

"It's okay." Tails said. "I'm just surprised that this is what actually happens in The Teacher's Lounge." Tails said looking around at the other teachers dancing and laughing.

"Well what did you expect. That we have meetings and do work in here." Ms. McButter said looking down at the young fox. "Yes actually." Tails responded. "You see Tails, we have to take time to relax from our students or else our lives would be boring." Ms. McButter said. "So let loose and enjoy yourself until lunch is over." Ms. McButter said leaving the fox.

Tails smiled and shrugged and saw some teachers all line up playing limbo causing Tails to have a big smirk. "I can't resist a game of limbo!" Tails said running towards the line to play. A announcer on the mic then spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are soon going to have a karaoke contest soon. Winner of the karaoke contest will get tickets to see Jurassic Park on ice with a group of friends." the announcer said.

"Okay now I really gotta win that, Sonic loves Jurassic Park and Honey loves ice and I love karaoke!." Tails said happily thinking the fun time they can have together.

After lunch, Tails was walking in the hallway to his classroom with tickets to Jurassic Park on ice in his hand and a coconut drink in the other hand, while wearing sun shades and a hawaiian tee shirt.

He stopped walking and he saw his reflection on a window seeing the get up he's wearing. "Styling and Profiling! WOOOO!" Tails shouted to his reflection, continuing his way. Tails reached his class with his students, who were giving the yellow fox strange looks from his weird get up.

"Hello class, sorry I'm a bit late, I guess I lost track of time. I hope you all had a good lunch because I sure did" Tails taking off his get up and leaving nothing but his necktie on. "Now where were we." Tails said, trying to remember what he was teaching next.

"Let me see the schedule list that you're teacher left for me." The fox said getting out the study schedule, looking at it. "Oh okay it says here that we are going to learn about the Apollo 11 moon landing, sounds simple enough." Tails said going to the supply closet to get the classroom tv out.

Tails turned on the tv showing footage of Neil Armstrong taking that one step on the moon. "Okay so here's Neil Armstrong and-" Tails stopped talking when he saw Cream raised her hand in the air. "Yes Cream?" Tails said, while everyone in the classroom knew where this was going.

Later that day

Sonic was at his house playing "Battletoads" on NES with his friend Honey, both having a hard time playing due to the game being known to be very difficult. "Nooo!" Both Sonic and Honey shouted as a black game over screen appeared on the television screen.

"We're so close to beating it!" Sonic said, getting on his knee in sadness that they were unable to beat the infamous Turbo Tunnel level of "Battletoads". Honey's was boiling red, upset that they died again for the fifth time that day because of the Turbo Tunnel level, so mad that she wanted to throw her controller through the tv.

"It's only the third level! Why is that level so cheap!" Honey said angrily, breathing out her anger. "Face it Honey, even if we did beat it, I don't think we would have enough lives to keep us going afterwards." Sonic said facing defeat. "We gotta keep on tryin!" Honey said getting ready to play again with Sonic picking up his controller.

As the two were playing the first level of "Battletoads" for the sixth time of that day. Their friend Tails marched in the house and went to Sonic's kitchen and grabbed a banana and sat down on a chair next to the two. Watching them play, taking a angry bite of the banana. Sonic looked at his little brother seeing his angry expression on him.

"I'm so mad." Tails said before taking another angry bite of the banana. "Yeah I can tell by your angry banana eating." Sonic said, looking at the young fox.

"What happen at school Tails?" Honey asked, not moving her eyes from television screen. "I don't want to talk about it." Tails said as Sonic and Honey shrugged and continued to play their game together.

The End


End file.
